nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prison Staff
Prison Staff (監獄部員, kangokubuin) are made up of guards, supervisors, and the warden. These people have dedicated their lives to keeping the order of their respective prisons, keeping the inmates in line and seeing to it that they serve out their sentences in full. They are often highly trained individuals with a strong sense of justice, doing everything in their power to see to it that the those who find themselves in incarceration are rehabilitated before they are allowed to be released back into the public. Appearance and Yamato, and on supervisor Hajime Sugoroku.]] The uniform is one expected to be worn by all staff bearing the title of "guard" or "supervisor". Though personalization of an issued uniform is allowed in some prisons, most require the uniform to be worn during sanctioned events and during inmate supervision rounds, to allow for quick distinguishing between roles of guards and inmates; as well as the uniform allowing for easy access to required guard equipment. Regional variants do occur, but most prisons will stick with a typical "five point" uniform; these "points" being a shirt, jacket, pants, boots, and utility belt. The undershirts are typically white three button collared shirts. They are made from lightweight durable fabric, for breathability and movement at the torso, and have enhanced durability at the shoulders and arms to prevent tearing from overuse. They are moisture-wicking and quick-dry, to offer comfort for the guards when the shirt is layered under the uniform's jacket. Many prisons often add a ti to wear over the undershirt for a more professional appearance. The shirt will usually be tucked into standard issue tactical black trousers. These pants are made from a three way knit textile that are reinforced at critical points, such as the seat and knee areas, to prevent detrimental wear for the activity that a guard could preform. Multi-pocket configuration provides plenty of room for guards to carry gear, and reinforced belt loops allow for a secure hold on utility belts. The trousers have felled inseams for less fraying, and adjustable waist tabs and drawstring leg closures for a secure fit, as well as to make it easier for pants to be tucked into leather, shock absorbing boots. The boots can be knee high, or mid calf, but generally serve to provide ankle support as well as protection. The most important parts of the uniform are the utility belt and the jacket. Utility belts are made of leather and nylon, able to withhold the weight of holsters and accessories. They exhibits a high level of resistance to the daily knocks, scuffs and abrasions of duty use. The belt can be looped through the slots in the uniform's pants, or in the built in loops of the uniform's jacket. The jacket itself is made of the same durable triweave blend as the trousers to protect the guards from any potential threat or elemental damage. They are the perfect blend of rugged durability, reliable performance, and breathable comfort. The bi-swing shoulder design provides full mobility in the flexible fabric. The jackets have sewn-in military creases and reinforced collar edges ensure a crisp, professional appearance. The military creases lead up to double chested pockets, outside of the double lapel, that can be used for storage. The jackets feature an integrated badge tab, a pass-through mic cord for radio communications, and are capped with metallic shoulder plates. Additional features of the uniform vary by prison, and can include a multitude of cosmetic and functional amenities. An example is at Nanba Prison, where they are known to have additional features to their jacket, as well as require a pershing style hat with a gold metallic strip across the brim. In addition to the gold attente pieces on the jacket, they are asked to wear gold diamond shaped insignia on the collars of the undershirt. They are also required to wear a building specific colored cuff on their left bicep, that is imprinted with the number of their building as well. Leather white gloves complete the Nanba Prison uniform and give it a very militaristic appearance to go with the strict security of the prison itself. Training Prison staff are often highly trained professionals who spend two to four years training before even putting on the uniform. All prison staff is taught the basics of hand to hand combat before being given the option to take classes in any martial art that fits their strengths, this allows the skills and abilities of prison staff, specifically guards, to remain diverse so that no inmate can ever truly know exactly what it is they are up against if they were to choose to fight a guard in hopes of escape. Prison staff is also training to handle a wide variety of different scenarios, from inmate fights, to hostage situations, and even full on riots. Guards are trained in a wide variety of equipment, learning how to clean, handle, and shoot a gun with excessive precision. Their training covers several different guns,stun guns, handguns, shotguns, light and sub-machine guns, sniper rifles, assault rifles. They are also trained to use batons and riot shields before they are allowed to pick a weapon to excel in for the same reason they are allowed to choose their martial art. Basic Psychological training is also offered to all aspiring prison staff members, allowing them to read body language and gauge the mental stability of the inmates they encounter. Most choose to take this optional training but there are some who choose not to. Throughout their training, they are constantly reminded that, despite their crimes, the inmates that reside in whatever prisons they are to eventually be stationed at are still human and should be treated as such. Duties Prison staff handle everything that goes on within their respective prisons. Guards take on the most active role, being in charge of keeping a watchful eye on inmates, punishing them when they step out of line, and keeping them safe from themselves and others. They are the ones tasked with patrolling the prison grounds and buildings, the first line of defense should a prisoner ever attempt to escape. Supervisors the best of the best among the guards, hand picked by the warden them self for their incredible dedication and skill. They are assigned to a single building and have many of the same responsibilities as the guards do albeit with a few added ones such as doing role call in the morning and handling paperwork, getting paid at least twice that of what a regular guard makes. They report directly to the warden with any problems they might be having, they are also the ones blamed if anything goes wrong. Every escape attempt, thwarted or not, every incident that happens within the supervisor's building, the supervisor is to be held responsible for. Wardens are the supreme rulers of a prison, responsible for everything that goes on in their respective prisons. They handle scheduling, organization of prison-wide events, picking the different supervisors and punishing them when they fail to fulfill their responsibilities. Roles *'Guards': Guards are highly trained staff tasked with the 24/7 monitoring of inmates as they go about their daily activities, patrolling the buildings and prison grounds around the clock. They are peacekeepers, existing to assure that inmates stay in line and serve out their sentences in a relatively safe and healthy environment. *'Supervisors': Hand picked by the warden themselves from the sometimes hundreds of guards after years of service, supervisors are the best of the best and are supposed to act as an example for all guards, demonstrating great skill and moral judgment in their duties. They have often gone beyond the call of duty to stand out from the others, for their strength and courage they are given control over one of the buildings and the guards stationed there, answering directly to the warden. *'Wardens': The prison warden supervises all the operations in the prison, including the staff of officers, prison doctors, janitors, and cooks. They also oversee the selection of inmates and distribution of inmates into their respective buildings. They are also there to organize and ensure that the prison's public funds are used appropriately, that the utmost safety measures are taken, and that the prison is functioning properly with the weekly reports submitted by supervisors. *'Other': The prisons are home to a great deal of staff, and although the majority are focused on security, there are a great deal of other positions that need to be filled. The second most populous staffing area is that of the kitchen staff in each building, having a head chef with a variety of sous chefs and washers. Other staff includes janitors, counselors, psychiatrists, and activity directors. Trivia *For those wanting to make a warden, please visit this blog to see the Warden Creation Requirements and request approval from the admins. Category:Character Reference Category:Guard Category:Warden Category:Supervisor